culminating_project_dr_js_sped_531fandomcom-20200214-history
Part III: Positive Behavior Supports, Differentiated Instruction, and Assistive Technology
Roles of the Special Education Teacher * Must be a data driven decision maker. * Must implement evidence based interventions. * Must manage behavior and provide social emotional, and provide behavior support. * Must be able to differentiate instruction for students. * Collaborate well with other experts and staff. Creating A positive learning Environment A positive learning environment must have 4 essential things. Safety, engagement, connectedness, and support. Students tend to be more successful when they feel safe, respected and supported. When a student feels safe they will feel respected and supported. How can you teach if your students are not engaged? Teachers should find interesting ways to keep their students interested and engaged. A good example is making lessons relatable to the student. When students can relate their attention is more likely to be focused on the instruction. Evidence Based Instructional Interventions It is as simple as ABC: First get background information such as how many referrals, where when, and the frequency of the problematic behaviors. (A) Antecedents: Events or conditions that occurred before or triggered the behavior. (B) Behavior: What the student did or does. © Consequences: Actions or events occurring after the behavior. Hypothesized purpose of the behavior. Positive Behavior Support PBS: Positive and appropriate expected behaviors defined for students and staff. Clear definitions of maladaptive behaviors and their consequences for student and staff. Effective motivation and incentives. Staff commit to using intervention during the entire teaching term and will monitor, support, coach, debrief, and providing lessons for students as necessary. Teachers and staff willing to receive feedback and training. Make sure that the intervention system is effective by measuring and monitoring. Accommodations and Modifications Accommodations are the changes a teacher make in their teaching so that the student can understand better. In other words it is the change in how the student learns the lesson or material. Modifications are changes in what the child is to learn. Common accommodations I see in my county is extra time, read aloud, notes. I know for some of my autistic students and students with learning disabilities it is very important that they are allowed to have extra time. A lot of students have a hard time focusing and it takes them longer to complete assignments and to process information. Read aloud is a very effective accommodation as sometimes students are better at listening to material than they are reading the material or listening to their teacher read it. It gives them change. I find that a lot of my students enjoy read aloud. Children who may be slower at not taking maybe given graphic organizers or have printed notes for them to use. Common modifications that my county uses are modified grading and modified assignments. From my understanding modified grading is when a student does the assignment but is not graded as strongly as a student in a regular class. Or they are graded on effort rather than correct answers. Modified assignments can be as simple as shorter reading passages, or reading passages on a lower grade level, or fewer questions to answer. Assistive Technology There are many technological devices to help students in the classroom. These devices would be apart of the students accommodations in the classroom. These devices can be used for mobility, hearing aid, cognitive aid, computer software for instruction, and physical modifications. Here are a few examples of each. Mobility: Wheel chairs and walkers. Hearing aids: This is to help students who are hard of hearing. Computer aids: software such as screen readers, or software programs to help with learning like Moby Max or Brainpop. Closed Captioning: For students to read movies and shows when having difficulty listening. A pencil weight for those who have difficulty writing and putting pressure on the pencil. Click on the link for more information: https://www.nichd.nih.gov/health/topics/rehabtech/conditioninfo/device